


That's Not My Name

by SnowWhiteKnight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Nicknames, Slice of Life, pet peeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I miss the catch if they throw me the ball<br/>I'm the last chick standing up against the wall<br/>Keep up, falling, these heels they keep me boring<br/>Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence now<br/>So alone all the time at night<br/>Lock myself away<br/>Listen to me, I'm not<br/>Although I'm dressed up, out and all with<br/>Everything considered they forget my name (ame, ame, ame)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stretch

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Das ist nicht mein Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461252) by [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [That's Not My Name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1c2OfAzDTI)

"Hey, Stretch!" 

Sansa winced. That would be Hyle Hunt, the guy who was pursuing Brienne because she was a wealthy heiress. Not that he stood a chance against Jaime or Tormund, two guys who liked Brienne for herself and not because of her money. Jaime was just as rich and Tormund didn't care about earthly possessions.

"What do you want, Hunt?" she asked with a clipped tone.

"Ouch, ice queen. I was just wondering if you've seen the Maid today?" His smile was forced and she wanted to slap it right off him. Instead, she followed Arya's example and gave him a calculated truth.

"Her name is Brienne, and I believe I saw her with Jaime and Tormund over at the Student Union building. They're taking turns teaching her how to play pool." She allowed herself a small grin as Hyle's eyes went wide. He had seen Jaime teach Brienne archery in the past, and Jaime had been all over her, practically her shadow. Now it involved bending over a pool table, and Tormund was not the kind of guy who hid the evidence of his affections towards Brienne. It would most likely turn into a brawl between Jaime and Tormund, but add Hyle to the mix and those two would team up to beat the crap out of him. Brienne would appreciate that part, at least.

"I...uh...I gotta go," Hyle said, turning and running off to the Student Union. "Thanks, Stretch!"

Sansa groaned. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Freckles

She tapped out a steady rhythm on her open notebook with the cap end of her pen. The professor was late. Sandor was sitting beside her and had pulled his baseball cap low over his eyes. She was ninety percent certain he was asleep. She heard some movement from the row of desks behind her.

"Freckles."

She grit her teeth and ignored it.

"Hey. Freckles."

_Nope. So not doing this._

A sharp jab between her shoulder blades had her turning around in a fury. _"What?!"_

"I was talking to you, stupid," Joffrey said with a sneer. _Ugh, what did I ever see in this guy?_ she thought to herself.

"You know my name and it isn't _Freckles,_ Joff. Therefore, I don't answer to it, stupid."

Joffrey turned red from anger. "Just because your bodyguard is right there, don't think I wouldn't slap that attitude right out of you."

"He's not my bodyguard, and he won't be the one you have to answer to if you dare even _touch_ me," she said with cold certainty. "Though I'm certain he'll be glad to help." She refused to drag her friend (almost boyfriend, but not quite) into her altercations, but it was nice to know he'd have her back should it come down to it. She was _really_ glad Arya had insisted on teaching her self defense. Joffrey didn't seem to respond well to anything else. "Now what do you want? Surely you didn't come over here just to argue."

Joffrey huffed a few more moments, then said, "Give me your homework so I can copy it."

Sansa rolled her eyes. "Oh, for cryin' out loud, Joff...it was an online assignment! You were supposed to email it in by midnight this morning."

"Wait, what? That's can't be right."

"She's right, fucker," Sandor muttered from beneath his cap. "Plus, it was a written essay. This is Creative Writing 201."

"Fuck!" Joff exclaimed as he got up and stormed out of the room.

"You ok?" Sandor asked her. He had lifted his cap and was looking at her with his piercing grey stare.

She gave him a shy smile. "Yeah, I'm good." Sandor grunted, she thought it was an affirmative one, and pulled the cap back down.


	3. Red

Sansa was sitting in the cafeteria, eating her lunch of mandarin-strawberry-pecan spinach salad, when Gendry plopped down next to her. His tray was full of spaghetti with meat marinara, fruits and a wee bowl of green vegetables.

"No meat today, Red?" he asked with a wide grin.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

Gendry just shrugged, still grinning. "Where's Arry? And Hound? Thought I saw them with you."

"Arya's waiting in line for pizza, Sandor is probably right behind her."

"So...Red. Since it'll be a bit until they get back, is Arry serious about that Podrick kid?" Gendry was playing with his spaghetti noodles.

"Why should I tell you, and why don't you just ask her?" She stabbed a mandarin orange slice angrily, her plastic fork bending when it met the bottom of her salad bowl.

"Because we're friends, and I can't ask her. She'll know I care if she's dating him." Gendry was looking at her like she was nuts. Maybe she was.

"Are we friends? You only ever call me Red, and you know I don't like it. You only ever want to talk about Arya, even though you can't get up the nerve to ask her out. What's wrong with letting her know you care? If she doesn't know you're interested in her, there's pretty much zero chance you'll ever get to go out with her." She finished her salad quickly, just as Arya and Sandor showed up with their food. "Tell you what, why don't you use this opportunity to go fuck yourself?"

"Geez, calm down, Red." Sansa felt a twitch near her eye. "You've been hanging out with Sandor a bit much. His foul mouth is rubbing off on you."

"Can it, Bull. You better watch what you say to my sister." Arya dropped her tray noisily, glaring at Gendry. Sandor wasn't looking too pleased either.

"Whatever, I have to go," she said. She marched off to throw her trash away and head towards her next class. She knew she was overreacting. Of course Gendry was her friend, but right now, she could not deal with his idiocy.


	4. Little Bird

Sandor was sitting under their tree when she found him after her class, reading a book. She dropped her backpack and dramatically fell to her knees, swooning across his lap. He kept his eyes on his book. "Long day?"

"The longest. People kept pet peeving me all day."

He looked down at her. "And what would that be? Your pet peeve."

She sighed. "Everyone calling me something that's not my name. Stretch, Freckles, Red, Hey You, The Girl With The Hair, Bella, Bonita, Sweetling, Quiet Girl... Oh, and Tits Magee, my personal favorite to hate."

"What about what your dad calls you? L--" Sansa clamped a hand across his mouth.

"We do not speak of that nickname. Ever." She let go of his face and stretched across him, her back popping a little, in a slightly painful, yet oh so relaxing way. She sighed happily. "But it's over now. Wanna go see Upset Dino Descendants? My treat."

"Sure, sounds great, Sansa."

She sat up. "Wait...what did you just call me?"

Sandor stared at her. "Uh, your name? Sansa?"

She frowned and knelt facing him. "Why would you do that? You only call me that when there are other people around."

"You just said..." He sounded very exasperated.

"Oh... OH! No! It's...it's different. For you, I mean. It's not..." She rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I like it."

"You like to be mocked by me?" he asked, but he was grinning. He rested his arm on his bent knee. "I was making fun of you when I first called you that."

"I know..." she said softly. She scooted closer. "But you don't mean it that way anymore, do you?"

"Not really, no."

"It's..." she leaned in a little, her nose almost touching his. "It's more of an endearment now, wouldn't you say?"

"Not sure I'd go that far..."

"I would." She leaned in just a bit more, her lips just barely out of reach from his. "Or am I truly mistaken?"

"Uh, well, I suppose...it could argued..." She licked his lips. "Ok, it's completely an endearment. Little bird." She grinned and kissed him.


End file.
